Visually impaired individuals may find it difficult to ascertain the content of printed text. Visually impaired individuals may utilize imaging devices to capture images of text. However, it may be difficult for such individuals to move such imaging devices to capture larger areas of text because the individuals may be unable to reliably and accurately image the areas due to unsteady movement of the imaging device relative to the areas to be imaged. It may also be difficult for such individuals to place such imaging devices over text fields to be imaged.
Accordingly, a need exists for imaging devices including spacer members and imaging devices including tactile feedback devices.